Talk:Rika Uchiha
bulmaXvegeta im feeling a very awkward bulmaXvegeta moment right now --Seireitou 02:18, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Cats and Big Tits Huh? Why? Bulma was a prissy girly-girl. Tuari is tough and foul-mouthed. Though I gotta admit, Vegeta must've been pretty drunk when he tied the knot with Bulma. ^^U Anyway, Rika's accidental birth was actually the result of a simple quickie between Tuari and Echo. And by "quickie", I mean that Tuari convinced Echo to let her rape him so she could blow off some sexual steam. I'll have to discuss it with Echo, though. Anyway, how'd you like to design (DATABASE ERROR 1!)? I spell the names that way because I'm not sure who should fill each position. I'm thinking of having other characters from the Wiki fill the voids, but I'll have to discuss it with Echo. You like cats, and big tits, right? --Cyberweasel89 03:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) well, yeah, guilty... also, when i meant vegeta and bulma, it was not intended to happen, it just, you know, happened, similar to Tsunade and Seireitou having Suzaku but they were gonna anyway at some point ^_^ and sure, ill make up the names, im good in my own right at names --Seireitou 03:18, 18 January 2009 (UTC) My God, I'm in TuaEcho heaven T.T(tears of joy) Cold hard steel 02:36, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Names How about these: *'Database 1' - Inujin Maneki *'Database 2' - Sozin Maneki *'Database 3' - Azula Maneki *'Database 4' - Mikoto --Seireitou 03:30, 18 January 2009 (UTC) O.O Umm...How long have I been a papa?... Echo Uchiha 04:05, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Congrats Echo, hehe --Seireitou 04:07, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I guess I'm cool with having a kid at some point, but a cat?... And Echo isn't exactly a family man, he's the guy who dodges child support. Echo Uchiha 04:09, 18 January 2009 (UTC) A "well-equiped" cat ^_^ --Seireitou 04:12, 18 January 2009 (UTC) And I hope to Chuck Norris that this...Mutation of a pet comes along after the RP, because Echo would totally go back to his own time for good. Ugh, diapers and whiskers, no thank you. Echo Uchiha 04:17, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Heh lucky you. have fun with your new pet/child thing *Chukles* Evan6789 04:20, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hey don't point at me, I had no say. One minute I'm an emo thug who doesn't play by the rules, then next thing you know this turns into an episode of Maury. Echo Uchiha 04:21, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Umm...This article wasn't made because I wrote the "Why Echo and Tuari are perfect for each other" skits on Naruto Fanon Abridged, right? Narutokurosaki547 00:37, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Delicious Flat Chest? Whoa, geez, Echo. You do realize that I put your Property Tag up there so you could edit it as you please, right? I mean, your reaction can only mean one of several things: * 1. You're gay. * 2. You prefer dogs. * 3. You're the only male anime fan in the world who doesn’t like catgirls. * 4. You dislike all things cute and adorable. * 5. You're gay. * 6. You prefer the Delicious Flat Chest of a lolicon. * 7. You just plain hate children. * 8. Naked people freak you out. * 9. You're gay. * 10. You're gay. Really, I was just making this as a treat for that guy who likes the EchoxTuari pairing. And Seireitou, since we’ve all been kinda mean to him lately. Though, Seireitou, I actually was asking if you’d like to make the characters. Then again, I could always turn it into a contest. Though, I gotta say, that Contest: A Bodyguard for Kuro Akashiro didn't get any turnout at all... Not even a mention on the news page. Anyway, I don't see anything wrong with Echo accidentally impregnating Tuari after she rapes him. It's her own fault for raping Echo/not supplying him with a condom. Wait, do condoms exist in the Naruto world? Whatever. Besides, it's not like Echo has to be the damn thing's father. I could never see Echo, nor Tuari, ever raising a child. I'd imagine the Swordless Swordsman would do most of the parenting, hence why I made him the godfather. Unless, anyone wants to volunteer their characters as foster parents, or somethin'... Anyway, she actually shoots through her childhood at half the time of a regular child, so the parents aren't parents for long. Meh. This character and article was more of an experiment, anyway. --Cyberweasel89 23:04, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I feel sad that I'm referred to as "that guy" ... Cold hard steel 02:38, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure, ill make the characters, Cyber-chan. Im kinda bored so ill get to work on them. --Seireitou 23:42, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ??? That's kind of stupid to call me gay when you know I'm a devout Christian. Anyways, having a kid at this point kind of ruins the teen image that Echo represents. And spamming Echo and Tuari's techniques into a mammal is kind of...Strange? I mean that in the sense that they would be surpassed by something that gets a buzz off of milk, come on. Back to the gay thing, unlike some, *Cough Cough Seireitou* I don't go around advertising private thoughts. Such topics shouldn't even be discussed out of the lines of marriage in my opinion. So yeah, that kind of offends me, but then again I don't really care. Echo Uchiha 01:28, 20 January 2009 (UTC) uh, you do realize that gay is a sexuality and christan is a religion, right? --Seireitou 01:32, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Lol Congratulations, Echo! It's a cat. >_> Achrones150 01:34, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Uh.... Okay? Geez, easy, Echo. I was only joking. I kept repeating "gay" for humourous effect. The entire list was a joke suggesting humorous reasons you wouldn't like this character. -_-U As for the "teen" thing, that surprised me. Echo doesn't seem very "teen-like". Not when he murders as much as he does. And obviously this child was born later when both Tuari and Echo were adults. Besides, I think it's pretty clever how I worked Echo's hell legion powers into his offspring. Besides, we need more powerful female characters. This site is pretty testosterone-filled. Makes me forget I have a vagina, ya know? Soooo... Is that the reason you hate Rika? Because you're a devout Christian? I'm not even gonna get into the whole "Devout Christian = Gay Prejudice" thing. -_-U --Cyberweasel89 01:56, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I hate that type of person... And this character is a very interesting one. Tuari had a child? Echo is the father?! Sounds like a soap. Cold hard steel 02:41, 20 January 2009 (UTC) *is staring at Rika* Oh what were we talking about? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:45, 20 January 2009 (UTC) (*is staring at Rika*), hmm, if i were 10 years younger.... BAM! --Seireitou 02:50, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm not here to preach so I'll leave the whole gay thing to personal opinion. Oh and yes, that's what truly frightening about Echo. The fact that he is a kid and a mass murderer. Seriously, all of Echo's jutsu, plus a Third Eye, plus a violet flame? I thought you hated godmodding. Echo Uchiha 03:17, 20 January 2009 (UTC) OH SH*T HE TOTALY GOT YOU CY!!!!!!! >_< Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:20, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Well, remember, Echo also must have much experience to sue it, and i doubt Rika does so she cant use those powers to their normal ability, get it? --Seireitou 03:22, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Dude, Minkai, you're seriously a pro at being the loud, insulting, and speak before-he-thinks kind of guy. I bet you raise some cane at parties. And also, you can't inherit the blood contract, well duh because it takes blood. And it's not like hell goes around handing out cookies to everyone. Echo was just lucky(or unlucky) enough to have a mom with the ability to perform such rituals. And until Echo is killed(Hehe, yeah right) their cannot be another, for what is the point of one bridge on top of another? Echo Uchiha 03:27, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ... What about intersecting bridges? Or one bridge built over another bridge for a road on a higher level? Besides, this character was just an experiment. I'll probably heavily edit her for when I use her. "And also, you can't inherit the blood contract, well duh because it takes blood" You've obviously never popped a girl's cherry before, have you? --Cyberweasel89 04:39, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Godmodding Oh, and I can't stand godmodding. I only did it as a defense against other godmodders. When one is facing the greatest enemy in the world, one must think like the enemy. --Cyberweasel89 04:46, 20 January 2009 (UTC) well, if it helps, im trying to balance out seireitou by putting weaknesses on him, ridiculus ones at that, like how he's afraid of needles to the point where he would rather die then get stung.... im still workin on em --Seireitou 04:53, 20 January 2009 (UTC) It doesn't matter how many bizarre weaknesses you give him. The point still stands that he has an infinite supply of chakra and has thousands of incredibly powerful abilities that he can use without limit. And any weaknesses or limitations placed on the abilities are all absent from the canon version of those abilities. And not just you. Nearly all of the characters on this bloody f***ing Wiki. I'm starting to wonder why I even hang out here. I might as well stick to the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. That site is young and just getting started, which means I can prevent it from becoming what this site is today. -_-U --Cyberweasel89 05:02, 20 January 2009 (UTC) true, everything you said is true, but, and just please listen to the whole thing.... every fanon needs a few, at most, godmods, to balance out medium characters and weak chacaters. What fun is it to have two people with enough chakra to last for 5 fireball jutsus? also, its like saying what if there was a world without crime? I mean, sure, thats the best thing but it wouldnt be without consiquence, the police force would not be needed and die out, because there is no crime, law wouldnt be needed, thus in itself, will cause chaos do you see my point? while i agree, there are WAAAAAAY too many godmods on this sight, i believe that only those who have made clear info about how their characetr became that strong, shoudl have godmoded characters. also remember, more chakra means more jutsu possibilities and longer fights which are enjoyable and enjoyment is one of the main points of an RP or RP fight. and, if people make powerful unavoidable and unblockable jutsus, it gives people on their toes and have the desire to think of clever techniques which help out the fanon in itself Get it? --Seireitou 05:10, 20 January 2009 (UTC) The characters do not have to be weak. They just need to be realistic. There are things to consider such as Chakra, stamina, energy, endurance, tolerance to pain, willpower, consequences of actions, and severity of wounds, all of which are ignored by every person on this site. Look, godmodders make things unfair for the players such as myself who know what limitations are and fight fairly. And even if an explanation is given as to how they got that strong, the point still stands that they ARE that strong, which is godmodding. Okay, since when is making more and more powerful abilities beneficial to a Wiki? It just inspires higher and higher levels of godmodding. What everyone on this Wiki lacks is limits. LIMITS. And common sense. Not a shred of common sense to be found. These characters are not human, nor are they gods. They can never be gods, yet the ridiculousness of their power means they can never be human again. Every person in the world, no matter how strong or powerful, started out as someone weak and powerless. And that's just something that most people ignore. They just jump right into the god-like power levels. Personally, I find it sacreligious, and I'm agnostic. --Cyberweasel89 05:21, 20 January 2009 (UTC) AH-HA!!! you see, your wrong, seireitou is, right now, 38 years old as a kid, he couldnt compete with any other student, he even couldnt transform right or make a single clone he trained with Minato, Orochimaru and Byakko Kurohitsugi he has lived for a good number of years seireitou worked his way up, now, if a character was 8, and could be on par with pein or madara easily and whup their asses easily, then thats just unreal but in real life, people become world champions and stuff in the 30's and 40's now, you get it? --Seireitou 05:26, 20 January 2009 (UTC) So you're saying that while it took Jiraiya fifty to sixty years to reach the level of a Sannin, it only took Seireitou 38 years to reach the level of a god? --Cyberweasel89 05:29, 20 January 2009 (UTC) well, remember, pein took only about 40 also, yes i do, Jiraiya wasnt as focused as Seireitou was, meaning seireitou worked twice, no three to four times as hard while Jiraiya was peeking and writing pron mags --Seireitou 05:40, 20 January 2009 (UTC) The point is that you're still creating characters with far more power than even the strongest canon character, which is godmodding. Another example is Seireitou Kuchiki on the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. You claim Seireitou easily defeated Aizen. Aizen is the main villain of Bleach and the strongest canon character. This is not only godmodding, but the fact that Seireitou Kuchiki is just a rip off of canon characters from not only Bleach, but from other media as well, not only makes you a godmodder but an uncreative and unoriginal godmodder. --Cyberweasel89 14:18, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, here's my point of view on the matter. Godmods ruin a wiki. That is obviously bad. Once a godmod is entrenched, it is extremely difficult to tone him or her down, or delete the character outright. Crossovers are bad for specific wikia, but I have written proof that Seireitou will do no more of this. Unoriginality normally leads to godmods. This is apparently what led to the creation of the subject in question, Seireitou Hyuuga. So, if we piece all of this together, the deal would be: all new characters will not have any crossover material, they must all start from chunnin to genin level, and if an author needs help with ideas, there will be a special forum for this situation. How's that for a compromise? And Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orocimaru were all about in their thiries, maybe fourties when they were declared the three Sannin by Salamander Hanzou... Cold hard steel 14:34, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, I agree that limitations are important. Echo's weakness is his lack of defensive jutsu. All he can do is borrow energy from his blade, which usually results in him passing out when over used. Echo Uchiha 16:03, 20 January 2009 (UTC) "You've obviously never popped a girl's cherry before, have you?" Like I said before, I'm a Christian so I'm not going to go around seeking immorality, well duh again because it speaks bluntly against it in the Bible. So once more, not a very smart question to ask. Echo Uchiha 17:36, 20 January 2009 (UTC) And you! ~grabs Echo's collar~ What's wrong with being gay?! Cold hard steel 17:39, 20 January 2009 (UTC) *Sighs* Are you gay and/or do you really want the whole explanation? Echo Uchiha 17:41, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Gods word is truth he made the woman the partner for man--Evan6789 17:44, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I myself am not gay, but I don't see why christians have to be against something that people are born with. Evan has a point somewhat, but show me where in the bible Jesus condemns homsexuality. Cold hard steel 18:11, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Alright, guess I have to preach then. *Cracks Knuckes* Behold. *"Or do you not know that the unrighteous will not inherit the kingdom of God? Do not be deceived: neither the sexually immoral, nor idolaters, nor adulterers, nor men who practice homosexuality," -1 Corinthians 6:9 http://www.gnpcb.org/esv/search/?q=1+Corinthians+6%3A9&src=esv.org#b1 *"the sexually immoral, men who practice homosexuality, enslavers, liars, perjurers, and whatever else is contrary to sound doctrine" -1 Timothy 1:10 http://www.gnpcb.org/esv/search/?q=1+Timothy+1%3A10#f2 I'm not looking down on gay people because all of mand kind are sinners in their own right, I'm just saying that if you beleive in gay rights then you can't hold account the Bible is well, because every word in it is just as true as the next. I hope that clarifies a few things, and if there are any more questions please feel free to ask. Echo Uchiha 18:16, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Oh and to Cyberweasel, about the whole fight godmod with godmod thing, didn't you criticize Steel for doing that in his tourney match against Serieitou? Echo Uchiha 18:33, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I noticed that a lot of conversations on this Wikia are brought down to one subject, Gay Prejudices. If any one of you (especially Echo) think that homosexuality is explained in the bible, then a reference would be here. Homosexuality is one way of thinking of the many of men.(men as in the homo sapien species) Even though most of the bible, God and Jesus say that homosexuality is pretty much a bad thing, you never here either of them say "Gayfers and Lesbos are all going to hell!" But God created man to increase in number for the will of God, as said in Genisis 1:27-28. I am a also a devout Christian(sorry you Jewish and Muslim). Man now you made search Wikipedia and go through the Bible, a lot of work. Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' Well, it is completely true that if someone is unrepentant in being gay they will never see the light of heaven. That goes with any sin, for how can one claim to be with the Lord yet spit on his principles? The verses above state that quite clearly in fact. Echo Uchiha 18:41, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I agree with you, I was just trying to clear up the Homosexuality Prejudice by using the Christian knowledge I obtained from church. Homosexuality is just another sin. But it must be a pretty big one, for it kind of defies why God made us. Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' I agree, I was just trying to say that I'm not ganging up on gay rights, just that it's impossible to be gay and a Christian at the same time. Echo Uchiha 18:50, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Okay. Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' Anyway, godmodding is bad, something should be done about it. All agree? Cold hard steel 19:28, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Man, I hate it when the talking stops, it makes me feel alone. Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' Creative Well never minds homo or emo im not homo or emo I love Rap so! Wow that using your imagination! WOW! Like WOW! Young Piece 18:41, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Okay Echo, I truly think you could be a preacher someday... Narutokurosaki547 18:34, 6 February 2009 (UTC) (I've been wanting to do this, so here it goes) Wow! ^_^' *Blushes, falls down, Nosebleed, seizure, faints* --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:12, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Geez... Narutokurosaki547 21:11, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Umm wow This conversation switched from bulma and vegeta to boobs and cats to flat chests to homosexuality to religion all in one talk page wow...on a side note like the character but uhhh way to big chested for my taste i dont wanna see a repeat of the bleach incident Dr.Ayzen 02:15, 16 February 2009 (UTC) What bleach incident,huh?... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 15:50, 16 February 2009 (UTC)